


Lazy Afternoons

by FireAnon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAnon/pseuds/FireAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo Alternativo. </p>
<p>"Mulan não podia deixar de pensar no quão irônico era que a corajosa e mandona princesa, que foi capaz de enfrentar todos os terríveis acontecimentos que trazia firmemente nas costas com uma bravura que Mulan sempre admirou, era a mesma princesa que se assustava facilmente com algo tão absurdo quanto aquelas histórias mentirosas e exageradas, segurando sua mão em um aperto tão firme que Mulan tinha certeza que no dia seguinte teria pequenos machucados em forma de meia-lua para explicar no trabalho."</p>
<p>Em Storybrooke, Aurora e Mulan estão em relacionamento há um tempo. Cookies e filmes de terror. Plotless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoons

Alongando os músculos cansados, Aurora espreguiçou-se lentamente deixando escapar um pequeno som de satisfação. Acabando de pôr os cookies no forno, ela conferiu mais uma vez a programação do timer tendo a certeza de que ele que tocaria quando os biscoitos passassem tempo suficiente no forno para ficarem perfeitamente assados. Ela sabia. A prática leva a perfeição, não é isso que dizem? Bom, Mulan pode provar, a essa altura eles têm que ficar perfeitos, dezenas de experiências e tentativas falhas finalmente resultaram em cookies que, modéstia à parte, são muito bons. 

Ela sorri lembrando-se das várias tardes preguiçosas de domingo em que Mulan e ela assaram e provaram diversas fornadas de cookies enquanto conversavam e riam. Certas vezes Mulan leria em voz alta algum livro recomendado por Belle e elas fariam comentários e piadas ou Aurora se emocionaria fazendo com que a guerreira levantasse de sua banqueta e, ainda segurando o livro, passasse os braços ao redor da princesa. Encostando a cabeça em seu ombro, Mulan revezaria suaves beijos no rosto, cabelo e ombros da garota com a leitura em sussurros da próxima cena da história. Ela sorriu, suspirando profundamente, ainda perdida em memórias, quando de repente sentiu um par de lábios deixarem um beijo suave debaixo de sua orelha ao mesmo tempo em que dois braços fortes envolveram-na por trás. Pulando, Aurora sufocou um grito, produzindo um gemido embaraçoso como resultado. Ela então pôde sentir as pequenas vibrações de Mulan rindo contra sua pele.

"MULAN! Não faça isso!” Disse a princesa irritada. “Você sabe que eu odeio quando você faz isso!"

Mulan, ainda rindo, liberou Aurora um pouco, permitindo que a garota virasse-se no abraço e notasse a expressão travessa ostentada pela guerreira.

"Eu poderia ter lhe machucado." Aurora falou apontando para a colher de madeira que ainda estava segurando, seu coração batendo loucamente com a adrenalina produzida pelo susto. 

"Oh! Com uma colher de madeira? É, você está certa. Eu poderia ter morrido." A guerreira disse brincando. 

"Sim, com uma colher de madeira!" Aurora respondeu exasperada, ignorando completamente a zombaria da guerreira. "Deus, você quase me matou." Ela murmurou raivosa colocando uma mão sobre seu coração acelerado e usando a colher com a outra para dar uma leve pancada na coxa de Mulan, que sorria orgulhosamente de seu feito. 

"Ow!" Falou Mulan, quebrando o abraço para massagear suavemente o local onde foi atingida enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas. "Isso dói de verdade." Ela disse baixinho, quase que para si mesma. 

"Eu avisei." A princesa respondeu. "Dessa forma você pensará duas vezes antes de me assustar enquanto eu estiver armada." Falou repreensivamente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

A guerreira não disse nada em troca, continuando apenas a massagear o local suavemente. Sua cabeça inclinada enquanto observava o ferimento obscurecia a visão de seu rosto para a princesa.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram enquanto Mulan continuava a massagear o local. Preocupada, Aurora deixou um longo suspiro escapar e massageou lentamente sua testa antes de aproximar-se da guerreira. "Desculpe. Aqui, deixe-me dar uma olhada, eu vou pegar algum gelo." Ela falou quase relutante, tomando a mão da guerreira na sua. 

Habilmente, Mulan inverteu a pegada em sua mão e agarrou o pulso de Aurora, puxando-a para si enquanto passava seu outro braço em torno da cintura da princesa, unindo seus corpos efetivamente. Aproveitando-se do choque da garota, Mulan pressionou um firme beijo na bochecha da princesa produzindo um meio sorriso travesso quando Aurora, espantada, inspirou rapidamente finalmente percebendo o que aconteceu.

"Eu sabia!" A princesa falou, acertando a guerreira repetidamente nos ombros, repreendendo-se mentalmente por ter caído no truque, mas falhando em suprimir um sorriso quando ouviu a guerreira gargalhar. 

Mulan segurou sutilmente as mãos da princesa cessando o ataque sobre seus ombros e juntou-as atrás de suas costas ao redor de sua cintura, posicionando-as em um abraço que Aurora não hesitou em apertar.

"Ugh, Mulan! Você é terrível." Aurora falou olhando a guerreira nos olhos, arqueando suas sobrancelhas e produzindo seu mais eficaz beicinho. 

Sorrindo, Mulan trouxe suas mãos ao rosto da princesa e acariciou-a gentilmente. "Eu sei, mas você gosta de mim mesmo assim." Ela sussurrou contra os lábios da outra garota e sorriu maliciosamente antes de inclinar-se à frente capturando o lábio inferior de Aurora entre os seus, sugando-o levemente. Mulan pôde sentir os dedos da princesa pressionarem-se contra sua pele antes de deslizarem sobre suas costas e por entre seus ombros até descansarem atrás de seu pescoço, um punho fechando-se nos cabelos da guerreira, enquanto o outro agarrava sua camisa firmemente, trazendo a garota para perto. 

Mulan começou a afastar-se, lentamente, levando o beijo a um fim suave, mas antes que pudesse reagir Aurora puxou-a firmemente para si pressionando seus lábios contra os dela em um beijo nada sutil, fazendo com que a guerreira, surpresa, desse alguns passos para trás. Aproveitando-se da situação, Aurora, sem partir o beijo, guiou-as até que as costas de Mulan encontrassem o balcão, pressionando completamente seu corpo ao da guerreira. Recuperando-se do choque, Mulan reciprocou o beijo com fervor, suas mãos na base das costas da princesa pressionavam seus corpos impossivelmente perto enquanto inclinava sua cabeça para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. Sem fôlego, separaram-se e a princesa sorriu. 

Meio aturdida, Mulan pigarreou tentando se recompor. “Alguém estava com saudades." Brincou, sua voz rouca e respiração errática.

Ainda ofegante Aurora sorriu timidamente, e Mulan pôde notar o rosar de suas bochechas, seu batimento cardíaco acelerando ainda mais com a visão. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, Aurora foi interrompida pelo alarme do timer indicando o fim do tempo programado para os cookies. 

"Os cookies estão prontos!" A princesa exclamou empolgada, separando-se de Mulan para vestir as luvas de forno. Apagando o fogo, Aurora retirou a bandeja de biscoitos e depositou-a no balcão ao lado da guerreira.

"Hum... O cheiro está bom." Mulan falou fechando os olhos e inspirando profundamente. Abrindo os olhos, Mulan esticou-se para alcançar um cookie tendo sua mão prontamente golpeada para longe.

"Ow! O que há com você hoje? Pare de me bater." Mulan falou meio afrontada, trazendo a mão para perto de seu corpo em uma posição defensiva.

"Então pare de merecer." Aurora falou simplesmente, erguendo uma sobrancelha desafiadoramente para a guerreira. Mulan encarou-a por um segundo, seus olhos cerrados, antes de dar um meio sorriso e sacudir a cabeça admitidamente cativada pelas atitudes da princesa. 

Aurora sorriu triunfante e pressionou um beijo na bochecha da guerreira antes de retirar as luvas de forno e começar a procurar algo em que pudesse colocar os cookies.

Mulan observou Aurora esticar-se até a última prateleira do armário acima do balcão, alcançando um prato fundo. Trazendo-o para o balcão, passou a depositar cautelosamente os cookies neste.

"Posso pegar um agora?" A guerreira perguntou um tanto hesitante, como se pedisse permissão.

"Claro que não." Aurora falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Eles ainda estão quentes." Explicou sem olhar para a guerreira enquanto organizava os biscoitos de forma que todos coubessem no prato.

"Mas eu gosto de comer eles quentes." Mulan reclamou, franzindo o cenho. Escorada no balcão, suas mãos seguravam as bordas ao lado de seu corpo. A guerreira continuou a observar Aurora ainda sem ousar tentar pegá-los novamente.

"Mulan, eles não estão só quentes, eles acabaram de sair do forno. Se você tentasse comê-los agora provavelmente se queimaria e não poderia sentir o gosto de mais nenhum deles." Aurora respondeu simplesmente. 

"Hmpf." Foi tudo que a guerreira falou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Venha, nós podemos sentar no sofá e colocar um filme. Vamos comendo à medida que eles forem esfriando." Aurora falou pegando o prato em uma mão ao mesmo tempo em que tomava a mão da guerreira na outra, entrelaçando seus dedos, antes de puxá-la na direção do sofá.

"Hmm... E qual vai ser o filme?" Mulan perguntou quando chegaram à sala. Aurora soltou sua mão e empurrou-a leve mais firmemente no peito, fazendo com que a parte de trás dos seus joelhos chocassem-se com o sofá, forçando a guerreira se sentar. 

Mulan mal teve tempo de procurar uma posição confortável antes de Aurora escorar-se em seu peito, cookies ainda em mãos. 

"O que você prefere? Comédia, ação, romance, terror...?" Tomando um dos pulsos da guerreira em sua mão, Aurora pôs o braço ao seu redor e entrelaçou seus dedos aos da guerreira novamente ao mesmo tempo em que se aninhava contra Mulan.

Mulan pressionou um beijo ao topo da cabeça da princesa e inspirou profundamente a fragrância que era única e inconfundivelmente Aurora.  
"O que você quiser." Falou contra a pele da garota. 

"Argh, Mulan, você é inútil." Aurora reclamou brincando, arrancando uma risada de Mulan que fez com que a princesa sorrisse em resposta.

"Nós ainda temos aquele de terror que Ruby emprestou. Programamos o DVD, mas não chegamos a assistir na outra noite." A princesa falou fazendo uma nota mental de devolvê-lo depois.

"Hmm... Você vai ficar assustada como uma criancinha e esconder seu rosto em mim em todas as cenas sangrentas e assustadoras como da última vez?" Mulan perguntou em tons de insulto, provocando a garota.

Aurora ficou em silêncio por um segundo, considerando a pergunta.  
"Talvez." Respondeu simplesmente, sem sequer tentar fingir afronta com o comentário da guerreira.

Mulan riu e abraçou a princesa mais firmemente.

"Algum problema com isso?" Aurora inclinou a cabeça para mais uma vez levantar uma sobrancelha desafiadoramente para a guerreira.

"Não, não, nenhum. Pode começar." Mulan falou sorrindo. 

Aurora esticou-se e, alcançando o controle sobre a mesa à sua frente, deu início ao filme.

Logo nas primeiras cenas, Mulan pôde sentir Aurora pressionar-se contra seu peito cada vez mais, à medida que o suspense do filme ia sendo construído. 

Mulan não podia deixar de pensar no quão irônico era que a corajosa e mandona princesa, que foi capaz de enfrentar todos os terríveis acontecimentos que trazia firmemente nas costas com uma bravura que Mulan sempre admirou, era a mesma princesa que se assustava facilmente com algo tão absurdo quanto aquelas histórias mentirosas e exageradas, segurando sua mão em um aperto tão firme que Mulan tinha certeza que no dia seguinte teria pequenos machucados em forma de meia-lua para explicar no trabalho.

Mulan sorriu, abraçando a princesa mais fortemente e beijando-lhe suavemente a testa.   
"Posso pegar um biscoito agora?"


End file.
